Trust and Lie
by inkypinke
Summary: Larsa and Vayne have always been close, but when Larsa starts to hear rumors and see things, how will that bond and closeness change? And in the end, if there is an option is Larsa willing to take it? And in the end he loves his brother, and Vayne loves him too. But when they both hear of what they other is doing what will happen?


Trust And Lie

Summary:

Vayne and Larsa Solidor were always close. But after one fateful night Larsa was sent away, to a hidden facility were he could stay safe. In there he learned the most horrible things, until Vayne came to rescue him. Then suddenly there was a wedge between them, and Larsa started to have nightmares. Then the rumours began. Now Larsa has discovered an old secret and is determined to right wrongs. Then the war started…

Author's note:

This story does have a plot but it is hidden. Please review and favourite . Hopefully you like it. In this story Larsa is 12 and Vayne is 30 alright! Also this chapter will have a lot of time jumps throughout Larsa's years till age 4. Also the references to Vayne's friends are kinda related to another story named "The treasury"

Disclaimer:

Guess what peeps! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING NOT EVEN FINAL FANTASY XII

Prologue

_8 years before the war started_

Vayne's p.o.v

I sat outside my mother's chambers. I frowned as another strangled scream reached my ears. I tried to block it out by thinking rational thoughts. I started to think about labour. It was so confusing. I was now of age and expected to know and understand these things, but it was confusing. There were so many unanswered questions I didn't know. Like how could it be so painful? And why do some people die from it? I waited for another scream, but it didn't come. I wondered what being an older brother would be like. I had asked my two older brothers what it was like, but they just shrugged. Morons. They seemed to think that they were better to me. I mean, they hadn't even bothered to wait around during the labour. Yeah sure, they had to train the army just in case they were needed. Sure they had to make sure everything was secure in the palace. Sure. Morons. The door opened. The midwife smiled at me, like everyone else did. Everyone smiled at me. Oh except for brothers. But everyone else did. It was annoying because then they expect you to smile back. I mean what is so awesome about being smiled at by royalty? I mean, please we're people too. I mean sure were above the ordinary commoners but we're still people. I flashed back to reality when the midwife started to talk. "Would you like to meet your brother, Lord Vayne? His name is Larsa, the empress managed to stay awake just enough to choose a name". I nodded and stood up. Truth be told I was excited to be an older brother. I mean someone to boss around and to teach and to tell stories, it was so exciting. When I was younger my brothers were more nicer to me, but then they put in charge of the judges and soldiers and all of that who hah, and bam everything changed. They were always cross at me, and never showed up to anything except for summons from father. But I was determined to be a good big brother. I walked into my mother's chambers. I could see my father holding the baby in a tight blanket. He smiled at me and said "isn't he gorgeous"? I nodded and said "he is". He passed the bundle to me, and I got my first good look at him. He had black hair, like everyone in the Solidor family. He had brown eyes and was born at 5 pounds. It was weird I already felt close to him.

_Larsa's first birthday (7 years before the war started)_

I ran into Larsa's chambers as soon as I woke up. It was an important day. His first birthday. I woke him, by tapping him cautiously on the shoulder. He awoke with a big smile and I said "happy birthday Larsa". He hugged me then I helped him out of his bed. I changed him, into the proper royal wear, and walked him down the thousands of stairs. As we walked past one of my brother's chambers I put a finger to my lips and went shush. Over the past year my brothers had grown more and more idiotic and cruel. Larsa nodded and put his own finger to his lips and went shush. We walked carefully past the chambers. As we were walking past the library is stopped. Larsa liked it there, as it was filled with books. He liked books, especially colourful ones. I walked him inside and sat him down on the soft carpet. He clapped his small hands and went "story story". I pulled his favourite book, the very hungry caterpillar out and read the story. For the first time in a year I felt very much at peace.

_Larsa's second birthday (6 years before the war)_

I laughed again as Larsa ripped off the wrapping of another present. He had been doing this for an hour now, and it was still very entertaining. It was a very special occasion and even the two morons had shown up. They had been growing more and more distant lately, but I could say that about myself as well. But I was not a murder and traitor to my bloodline. Larsa pulled the wrapping off a sword labelled from the oldest brother. I frowned. Eventually even Larsa would learn how to fight, but giving a child a sword at the age of 2? I was 5 when I received my first sword and I knew that my brothers were at least 7 when they received theirs. The sword was immediately taken away. I decided to break the tension and hand him a gift from me. Besides from gifts from the family there were gifts from, close friends, other nobles and commoners. My family had been growing quite close to nobles like the Dalmascan's and Nrabians but I knew why. Conquer. More land. I knew it was wrong but I did not leak plans of this too my friends, especially to Al-Cid cousin he may be, but in a war we would fight against each other. I noticed everyone staring at me. Larsa was holding a small pedal bike, and frowning as he said thank you. I realised I had ignored him, that made me frown. "Oh you're welcome Larsa" I said quickly trying to drive attention away from me. As cake was brought out, Larsa climbed on my lap, funny how he seemed closer to me then he was closer to our parents. That made me think.

_Larsa's third birthday (5 years before the war)_

I couldn't smile. Not this year. My brothers were lunatics now, crazy for blood and status. The year had been hard, I had been forced to lie and steal, all for power and wealth. It was like something had started to burn black in my heart. I was only my old self around Larsa. But I didn't smile. I was sitting down playing play-dough with Larsa. His birthday celebration had been put on hold till next week. Which meant we had to convince him it wasn't his birthday till next week which believe me is easier said then done. Mother had died yesterday. Her funeral was tomorrow. The city was mourning. It was hard to explain to Larsa. So all I could do was put my duties off and spend time with him. He showed me a playdough butterfly he made and I showed me my sun. He clapped his hands happily. He then asked me "where's mummy"? I bit my lip. Only my father and I knew what really happened to her. She had proved a problem in the war arrangements. She didn't want it to happen. I didn't want to go to war either but I didn't make a fuss of it. "She's gone to Heaven". I said. Larsa knew what heaven was, he knew it was a place where good souls went after leaving this Earth. What he didn't know was what happened to make them leave. But he didn't press the issue. He just said "can we make cupcakes". And that was that. But I felt guilty. Real guilty.

_A week after Larsa's real birthday (4 years before the war)_

"Happy birthday Larsa" we all said. Even my brothers who had now gotten into drugs. But it all felt fake especially when it was Larsa's real birthday a week ago. But this year it wasn't about him. Rumors about our family had started to appear. Fuled by the bloodshed shared equally among us. Larsa smiled and hopped out of bed oblivious to what was happening around him. I frowned, I was changing the palace was changing. Something bad was happening.

SO what did you think of the prologue. The next chapter will start a year after Larsa's 4th birthday. Please review!


End file.
